Go Away From My Wife!
by Banneyo
Summary: (Go Away From My Wife's Side Story Updated!) Punya pacar seorang fangirl membuat Sasori kesal. Sakura-nya sibuk sendiri sama hobinya. Tapi bagi Sasuke, semua itu tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendekati Sakura!/"Sasuke-san, komikmu disita ya?"/ "Aku menunggunya."/ "Sasuke-kun, rambut Midorima itu hijau. Bukan merah muda sepertiku.."/ WARN : askfm mode, OOC, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Go Away From My Wife!**

 **Author : Banneyo**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto!**

 **Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno (Uchiha Sakura) / Slight (Gaasaku)(Sasosaku)**

 **Genre : Romance, lil bit Humor**

 **Rated : T +**

 **WARN! : OOC, Typo, DLDR! Dilarang mengcopas tanpa seijin author.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke-kun! Cepat turun, ayo kita sarapan!" Teriakan bernada lembut itu membuat sesosok pria tampan mendengus kesal. Tanpa ada niat untuk turun kebawah, ia malah mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang sembari membuka jas dan sampul dasinya yang sebelumnya telah terikat rapi.

"Sasuke-kun! Nanti kita telat!" Sasuke menyeringai mendengar teriakan Sakura Uchiha –istrinya yang kedua kalinya pagi ini.

'3.. 2.. dan.. 1' Alisnya mengernyit kala hitungan mundurnya berakhir. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya. Berharap bahwa hitungannya terlalu cepat.

Tidak.

Tak ada suara derap langkah kaki menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka –kamar Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Dasar tidak peka." Gumam Sasuke sedikit merengut. Tanpa mengubah ekspresinya itu, ia melangkah keluar meninggalkan kamarnya. Menuju lantai bawah dimana sang istri tengah sibuk menata makanan di meja makan mereka.

"Kau belum selesai berpakaian, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat suaminya menuruni tangga dengan dasi dan jas yang tersampir di bahunya. Pria tampan itu terlihat seksi. Tapi tidak di mata Sakura.

"Menurutmu?" ucap Sasuke dengan ketus. Baiklah, jika orang lain yang mendengar nada ketus Sasuke, pasti mereka akan beranggapan jika ia sedang tak ingin diganggu atau sedang marah. Tapi hei, yang diajak Sasuke berbicara adalah Uchiha Sakura, kekasih hatinya sejak empat tahun lalu, sekaligus istrinya sejak 2 bulan lalu.

"Kau ini kenapa sih pagi-pagi sudah merajuk begitu?" Sakura mendengus. Ia mengenal Sasuke. Walau tak dari dalam kandungan seperti sahabatnya Naruto. Setidaknya ia sudah mengenal pemuda ini sejak mereka remaja.

Sasuke hanya diam. Tadinya ada sebuah seringai tipis diwajahnya saat Sakura peka menyadari nada merajuknya. Tapi wajahnya kembali tertekuk menyadari istrinya itu tak cukup peka terhadap apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan.

"Haah.. baiklah Sasuke-kun. Apapun salahku, maafkan aku ya? Ayo sarapan. Nanti bosku marah padaku." Sasuke mendelik memandang istrinya yang kini tengah menyantap makanannya dengan tenang.

"Dasar. Bosmu mana tega memarahimu." Gerutuan Sasuke cukup terdengar oleh Sakura. Wanita itu memilih tak menanggapinya. Ia tak ingin memperkeruh mood suaminya pagi ini.

Tapi lain Sakura, lain lagi dengan Sasuke. Pria itu malah mendengus kasar saat dirinya merasa diabaikan oleh sang terkasih.

Sebenarnya, yang Sasuke inginkan pagi ini adalah sikap peka istrinya. Dulu, saat mereka masih bertunangan dan tinggal bersama, Sakura pasti menghampirinya ketika Sasuke tak kunjung turun dari kamarnya. Wanita itu seolah punya firasat jika pasti Sasuke belum memasang pakaiannya dengan benar. Tapi sekarang? Ah, sudahlah.

"Sakura, pasangkan dasiku." Sasuke berkata sembari menarik-narik kecil blazer kuning lembut Sakura yang tengah merapikan meja makan. Wanita cantik berusia 25 tahun ini berbalik.

"Kau kan bisa memasang dasimu sendiri Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memandang aneh Sasuke yang senang sekali merajuk padanya akhir-akhir ini. Oh lihatlah tampang menggemaskannya itu saat ia pergi menjauhi Sakura yang menolak permintaannya.

"Aku tunggu di mobil." Sasuke berjalan pergi menuju pintu utama rumah mereka sembari memasang dasi dan jasnya sendiri. Ya, sendiri. Tanpa dibantu oleh tangan lembut Sakura.

Sasuke segera mengeluarkan mobilnya dari garasi rumah mereka. Mobil Audi hitam milik Sasuke kini menepi didepan gerbang rumah mereka. Menunggu sang istri yang tengah mengunci pintu rumah.

TIN TIN

Sasuke melirikkan matanya kearah spion mobilnya. Genggaman tangannya pada stir kemudi mengerat melihat sebuah Lamborghini Aventador merah berhenti tepat dibelakang mobilnya.

"Ah! Gaara-san, sedang apa kau disini?" Suara Sakura yang memekik kaget melihat salah satu kenalannya itu membuat Sasuke dengan cepat turun dari mobilnya.

"Aku berniat menjemputmu. Baki bilang kau belum tiba di kantor." Sasuke memasang telinganya baik-baik mendengar perkataan manusia berkepala merah yang kini tengah berbincang dengan istrinya itu. Sasuke semakin memperlebar langkahnya.

"Tak usah menjemputnya. Dan jangan memprotes ucapanku!" Sasuke menekankan perkatannya saat melihat gelagat pria bersurai merah semerah mobilnya itu yang hendak melancarkan argumennya. Dengan emosi, Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ikut Gaara-san saja. Bukankah kantormu berbeda arah dengan kantorku? Nanti kau telat." Sasuke berbalik memandang tajam Sakura yang balik menatapnya polos.

"Oh, jadi kau lebih suka diantar olehnya daripada denganku?" Sakura mendesah lelah. Suaminya ini seperti seorang gadis labil yang tengah PMS. Sakura saja tak pernah begini jika dalam periodenya.

"Bukan begitu _anata_ , aku hanya tak ingin kau repot. Lagipula Gaara-san sudah terlanjur kemari. Aku tak enak dengannya." Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati. Kekasih hatinya ini memang paling tahu cara membujuk yang paling ampuh. Lihat saja tangan lembutnya yang kini bertengger di pipi tirus Sasuke. Dan oh, jangan lupakan tatapan mata memohonnya itu.

"Hn." Sasuke berbalik menghampiri mobilnya setelah mencium sekilas bibir Sakura. Dengan perasaan tak rela, ia membiarkan istrinya menaiki mobil merah itu, dan duduk dibangku penumpang disamping pria merah yang tengah menyeringai kearahnya. Ya, menyeringai remeh kearahnya.

'Double shit!'

.

.

.

.

"Teme!"

"HOI BAKA TEMEE!"

"APA SIH?!" Naruto berjengit kaget mendengar bentakan Sasuke. Ini memang bukan kali pertama pemuda kuning itu mendapat bentakan dari Sasuke. Tapi ini pertama kalinya pria itu membalas teriakannya dengan sebuah bentakan plus tatapan super tajam. Biasanya, Sasuke akan langsung melemparnya dengan buku jika Naruto sudah berteriak.

"Um.. Maaf menganggumu Teme. Tapi bisakah kau memperlakukan berkas itu dengan baik?" Naruto menunjuk sebuah berkas penuh coretan yang berada digenggaman Sasuke. Sontak, onyx itu membulat melihat berkas berharganya.

"Triple Shit!"

.

.

"Jadi apa masalahmu?" Naruto kembali membuka sesi bincang-bincangnya dengan Sasuke. Mereka kini tengah berkumpul disebuah kafe bersama beberapa temannnya yang lain seperti Sai, Neji, Sasori, dan Shikamaru.

"Pasti karena si jelek." Sasuke hampir saja melempar piring pesanannya ke wajah Sai jika saja piring itu tak direbut oleh Neji.

"Berhenti memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan itu Sai. Ia cukup cantik dan manis menurutku." Sasuke mendelik memandang Sasori yang dengan terang-terangan memuji istrinya.

"Apa? Aku berkata jujur. Jangan lupakan fakta jika aku adalah kekasihnya dulu." Sasori memandang kesal Sasuke. Ia masih tak melupakan kejadian dimana Sasuke merebut Sakura-nya saat SMA dulu. Dan ugh, jangan tanyakan kenapa sekarang ia bisa berteman dengan Sasuke. Bukannya ia sudah merelakan Sakura dengan sepenuh hati, hanya saja memiliki musuh selevel Sasuke itu merepotkan.

"Lebih baik kau menambahkan kata 'mantan' dalam kalimatmu Sasori." Tegur Neji yang dibalas Sasori dengan gumaman seadanya.

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang salah dengan Sakura?" Nah, inilah yang terjadi jika seorang Nara Shikamaru sedang berbicara. Semua mata tertuju pada pria beristri itu.

"Hn." Sasuke masih gengsi. Jelas saja, ia bukan tipe pria yang gemar curhat dengan teman-temannya. Apalagi disini ada 4 orang pria seumurannya yang tengah memandangnya penuh harap. Harapan untuk mendengar keluh kesah seorang Uchiha yang konon katanya penuh rahasia itu.

"Jangan gengsi begitu Sasuke. Sifatmu itu menyebalkan. Bisa-bisa Sakura berpaling-"

"Sakura tidak peka lagi padaku." Sasuke berujar cepat saat mendengar kata 'Berpaling' yang dilontarkan oleh Sasori. Di telinganya, kalimat Sasori itu terdengar ambigu.

Krik

Krik

Krik

"Hahahahah! Rasakan itu Teme!" Naruto tertawa dengan begitu bahagia. Pemuda kuning itu tak menyadari sebuah roti yang melayang mendekati mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Ahaha –Akh Uhuk.. uhuk.." Naruto dengan kalap mengeluarkan roti berukuran cukup besar itu keluar dari mulutnya. Kelakuannya itu mengundang tatapan jijik teman-teman semejanya.

"Sialan kau Teme."

"Kau tak perlu tertawa se-bahagia itu Dobe."

"Hei, tapi itu karma untukmu Teme! Kau lupa bagaimana sikap sok tidak peka-mu pada Sakura-chan dulu?" Sasori mengangguk setuju mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Dan itu karmamu karena sudah merebut milik orang lain." Timpal Sasori yang membuat emosi Sasuke kembali memuncak melihat surai merah yang sama-sama dimiliki oleh pria menyebalkan yang gemar sekali menganggu Sakura-nya.

"Jangan memanasi Sasuke. Tapi aku cukup setuju dengan Naruto. Mungkin saja itu karmamu." Neji berucap bijak membuat Naruto dan Sasori bungkam. Tangannya terlipat didepan dada seperti seorang ayah yang tengah mengintimidasi anaknya.

"Jangan-jangan Sakura-san sudah jenuh padamu." Awalnya, semua orang -kecuali Sasuke- bernafas lega mendengar Sai tak lagi menyebut Sakura dengan panggilan sayangnya itu. Tapi sekarang, mereka memandang horror pria pucat yang tengah tersenyum aneh itu.

"Manusia punya batas sabar Sasuke." Sai berucap serius sekarang. Tak lagi terlihat bermain-main seperti tadi. Tatapannya pun memancarkan keseriusan kali ini.

"Benar. Jika memang Sakura mulai jenuh, kau harus bersiaga Sasu-"

"Jika tidak, aku akan merebutnya." Kali ini tatapan tajam dilontarkan oleh Neji pada Sasori yang duduk disampingnya. Sementara Sasori kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata –aku-serius-apa-salahku?-.

"Jangan menganggu moodnya teman-teman." Semua kembali terdiam. Menunggu Shikamaru menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Aku tak akan bertanya seperti apa bentuk ketidak pekaan Sakura padamu Sasuke. Itu hanya akan membuang waktu. Sekarang, apalagi yang salah dengan Sakura?" Sasuke menghela nafas. Memantapkan niat untuk curhat setelah mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Bos merahnya dengan genit mencoba mendekati Sakura-ku." Naruto tergelak memandang tampang Sasuke. Ia kenal ekspresi itu. Ia sudah bersahabat dengan Sasuke sejak dalam kandungan –begitu menurutnya.

"Bos merah? Maksudmu Gaara?" Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto. Ia kenal dengan pria yang dimaksud oleh Naruto itu. Tentu saja, Gaara itu adalah adik iparnya. Adiknya Temari, istrinya.

"Oh jadi sekarang aku akan membicarakan adik iparku sendiri? Bagus sekali. Semoga Temari tak mendengarnya." Bukan tanpa alasan Shikamaru berkata seperti itu. Istrinya sangat menyayangi Gaara. Adik bungsunya. Apapun yang Gaara lakukan, pasti mendapat dukungan penuh Temari. Jika Gaara sampai memberitahu Temari, dirinya pasti akan dipaksa untuk mendekatkan Sakura pada Gaara. Dan jika itu terjadi, Sasuke mungkin akan membunuhnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Neji memandang aneh Shikamaru yang tampak menggelengkan kepalanya dengan bulu kuduk yang samar-samar terlihat berdiri.

"Shikamaru kan suami takut istri. Ia pasti membayangkan Temari yang mengamuk jika ia tahu suaminya membicarakan adiknya sendiri." Naruto kini bersusah payah menahan tawanya agar tak meledak mendengar celetukan Sai. Ia tak ingin berakhir mengenaskan ditangan Shikamaru.

"Diam Sai. Aku tak ingin berdebat deganmu sekarang." Shikamaru memandang tajam Sai. Didalam hati, ia sedikit membenarkan perkataan Sai tadi.

"Jadi, Gaara dekat dengan Sakura-chan dan itu membuatmu cemburu?" Sasuke agak sangsi mendengar Naruto menuduhnya sedang cemburu. Ia memilih untuk tak mengelak kali ini.

"Bukan hanya itu. Tadi pagi Sabaku sialan itu menjemput Sakura. Dan istriku itu dengan bodohnya memilih menumpang di mobilnya dengan alasan tak enak dan tak ingin merepotkanku. Padahal aku sudah memberinya 'kode' agar tidak menerima tumpangannya."

"Wow, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang Sasuke berkata panjang lebar dengan ekspresi seperti ini." Sasori menyeringai melihat Sasuke. Ini kali pertamanya melihat Sasuke versi cemburu.

"Kau saja yang tak tahu Sasori. Dulu Sasuke sempat curhat padaku saat berebut Sakura denganmu." Naruto terkekeh melihat Sasuke dan Sasori yang saling bertatapan tajam setelah mendengar perkataanya.

"Si jelek memang hebat. Bisa membuat bos dengan gengsi tinggi macam Sasuke dan adik iparnya Shikamaru bertekuk lutut. Benar-benar jelek."

"Sai!"

Buagh

.

.

Sasuke memandang puas hasil karyanya pada pipi Sai. Ia berhasil meninju wajah pria itu.

"Makanya kau jangan memancing emosi Teme. Sudah kukatakan dari tadi berhenti memanggil Sakura-chan seperti itu. Kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih." Naruto dengan telaten menempelkan gelas minuman dinginnya dipipi Sai yang membiru.

"Lagipula, kenapa kau tak meminta Sakura berhenti menjadi sekretaris Gaara dan menjadi sekretarismu saja Sasuke?" Sasuke menghela nafas lelah mendengar pertanyaan Neji.

"Aku sudah pernah memintanya. Tapi ia menolak dengan alasan Kakashi lebih hebat darinya untuk menjadi sektretarisku." Neji mengangguk paham. Benar juga sih, kalau Sakura yang jadi sekretarisnya Sasuke, bisa-bisa Sasuke tidak fokus-

"Heh, Sakura kan pintar. Pasti dia berpikir jika kau akan melakukan hal mesum padanya sepanjang hari. Mana mau dia." Sasori mendengus remeh. Dalam hati merasa bangga pada Sakura-nya yang cerdas

"Sasori!"

Buagh

.

.

Oke, Sasori adalah korban tinjuan Sasuke yang kedua hari ini. Sekarang pemuda merah itu tengah melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto. Menempelkan gelas dingin di pipinya.

"Mendokusai. Aku tahu kau butuh saran Sasuke. Tapi aku tak memilikinya." Shikamaru bersandar pada sofa empuk di kafe ini. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela disamping meja mereka.

"Sasuke. Sakura suka anak kecil kan?" ucapan Neji mengundang atensi Sasuke. Pria tampan itu mengangguk kecil meng-iya-kan ucapan Neji.

"Berikan saja dia anak kecil. Aku yakin ia tak tega meninggalkannya demi sebuah pekerjaan." Sasuke menyeringai senang. Ia paham maksud Neji.

"Benar juga. Kau juga bisa mempengaruhinya agar berhenti bekerja dengan alasan merawat anak itu Sasuke. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan sejak kalian menikah?" Sasuke melebarkan seringainya mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. Sejak menikah, ia memang meminta Sakura untuk berhenti bekerja sebagai sekretaris. Tetapi wanita itu menolaknya dengan dalih ia akan mati kebosanan di rumah jika tidak bekerja.

"Dengan begitu, tak ada celah bagi Gaara untuk mendekati Sakura-chan, Teme!" Naruto mengangguk setuju, diikuti oleh Sai yang kini mengambil alih gelas minuman milik Naruto dipipinya.

'Benar, dan Temari tak akan tega menyuruhku membantu Gaara mendekati Sakura yang sudah bersuami dan memiliki anak.' Shikamaru menyeringai. Membatin senang dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan membuat _baby_ dengan Sakura!"

"Hei! Apa-apaan itu! Kau sudah merebut Sakura dariku dan sekarang kau bahkan akan membuat bayi dengannya?!" Sasori menunjuk wajah Sasuke. Ia tak terima dengan keputusan Sasuke itu. Sasuke sudah membuatnya menjomblo sampai saat ini karena pria itu telah merebut Sakura darinya. Dan bahkan sekarang mereka akan membuat bayi? _Hell No!_ Ia masih tak rela melepas Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Sasori. Masalah kau tak memiliki pasangan itu adalah salahmu sendiri. Makanya cepat _move on_ dari Sakura-chan. Lihatlah aku, aku sudah memiliki seorang istri dan anak yang lucu sekarang." Sasori memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali berkutat dengan pipi lebamnya. Tentu saja Naruto bisa melakukannya. Sakura bahkan tak pernah menerima ajakan kencan Naruto.

"Cih."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

Tap Tap Tap

Sesosok wanita bersurai merah jambu melangkah anggun mengekori seorang pria bersurai merah didepannya. Tangan kanannya membawa beberapa map dan tangan kirinya menjinjing tas berwarna hijau muda.

"Sakura, berjalanlah disampingku." Gaara –pemuda merah yang sejak tadi berjalan didepan Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Memandang hangat wanita cantik yang merangkap sebagai sekretarisnya itu.

"Tapi Gaara-san-"

"Uchiha tak akan senang memandang istrinya berjalan dibelakangku seperti seorang asisten." Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bukankah tugasnya memang sebagai seorang asisten?

"Baiklah." Gaara tersenyum tipis saat Sakura berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Ia bisa melihat beberapa pasang mata memandang kagum kearah mereka. Sakura terlihat cuek dan kembali melangkah anggun memasuki gedung Uchiha Corp.

"Selamat datang Sabaku-sama." Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Kakashi sontak mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia melihat Gaara dan Sakura yang berjalan berdampingan memasuki ruang rapat perusahaannya.

Ia memandang tajam Sakura yang tersenyum manis kearahnya. Wanita itu sama sekali tak menyadari aura Sasuke yang tampak suram. Oh Sakura, sepertinya gagasan Gaara tadi berbanding terbalik dengan keinginan Sasuke. Matilah kau.

"Sasuke-sama, rapatnya akan dimulai." Seruan Kakashi –sekretarisnya memaksa Sasuke untuk berhenti menatap tajam istrinya yang sangat tidak peka itu. Selama rapat, Ia masih saja menatap Sakura dan Gaara yang kini duduk didepannya. Berseberangan dengan tempatnya sebagai pemimpin rapat.

Ia beberapa kali memergoki Gaara yang curi-curi pandang kearah istrinya. Ia bisa menebak modus apa yang dipakai Gaara untuk mencuri perhatian istrinya. Pasti semacam 'Sakura, bisakah kau mencatatnya?' atau 'Sakura tolong ambilkan aku map itu'. Cih dasar. Kenapa sih, kisah cintanya selalu dihinggapi pria bersurai merah?

"Baiklah, sekian rapat hari ini. Terimakasih." Suara Kakashi yang menutup rapat membuat Sasuke melangkah cepat menghampiri istrinya yang terlihat sedang berbincang ringan dengan Gaara.

"Sayang." Sakura memalingkan pandangannya dari Gaara. Ia bisa melihat sosok Sasuke dibalik tubuh tinggi tegap Gaara. Ia memandang heran suaminya yang kini tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya. Apalagi tadi pria itu memanggilnya 'sayang'.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke mencoba untuk mempertahankan ekspresinya mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut istrinya. Apa-apaan istrinya itu? Seharusnya ia bertanya dengan nada perhatian, bukannya dengan nada aneh seperti itu.

"Sakura, aku sedang tidak enak badan." Sasuke berucap lemah. Ralat. Pura-pura lemah. Sasuke sudah membuang sedikit ego-nya demi berakting seperti ini didepan Gaara.

"Lalu? Kau bisa meminta Kakashi-san untuk mengantarmu pulang." Gaara menyeringai remeh memandang Sasuke yang sekilas memandang sebal ke arah Sakura.

"Ugh, Kakashi sibuk. Lagipula kau **Istriku** , sayang. Kau harus merawatku." Sasuke masih berusaha mempertahankan aktingnya. Ia menekakan kata 'istri' pada kalimatnya. Mencoba menyadarkan Gaara bahwa ia tengah bersama dengan seorang wanita bersuami.

"Tapi _anata_ , aku masih ada kerjaan. Tapi aku janji pulang cepat ne? Ah! Kakashi-san!" Sasuke mendelikkan onyxnya mendengar Sakura memanggil Kakashi. Gawat, rencananya bisa kacau. Ia tak sempat memberitahu sekretarisnya itu soal rencananya.

"Ada apa Sakura-sama?" Kakashi membungkuk sopan saat menghampiri Sakura. Wanita itu selalu menolak jika Kakashi berlaku formal padanya. Ia pasti akan mengakatan 'Ah kau tak perlu seformal itu padaku' atau 'Aku bukan atasanmu. Kita sama-sama sekretaris' pada Kakashi.

"Bisa aku minta tolong padamu untuk mengantar Sasuke-kun pulang dan merawatnya? Ia sedang tak enak badan. Tapi kudengar kau sibuk, um bisakah kau menunda tugasmu sebentar?" Sakura berucap panjang lebar. Berusaha membujuk Kakashi yang memandangnya heran sekaligus terkejut.

"Ah! Benarkah itu? Aku sama sekali tak-"

"Tidak bisa Sakura. Hanya Kakashi yang bisa menyelesaikan tugas itu." Kakashi terdiam saat Sasuke memotong ucapannya. Tatapan tajam Sasuke sudah cukup untuk membuatnya mengerti. Bosnya ini sedang berakting rupanya.

"Tapi-"

"Aku akan meminta ijin pada bosmu." Sasuke melirik Gaara. Memberi pandangan seolah meminta padanya untuk mengijinkan istrinya pulang cepat hari ini.

"Terserah Sakura saja." Gaara menghela nafas. Berhadapan dengan Uchiha itu pasti akan memakan waktu yang lama. Dan dia cukup sibuk hari ini. 'Biarlah. Untuk hari ini saja kan?' batin Gaara.

"Baiklah, ayo Sasuke-kun. Terimakasih dan maaf Gaara-san." Sakura berjalan disamping Sasuke. Meninggalkan Gaara yang memandang kesal kearah sepasang suami-istri itu saat tangan Sasuke dengan posesifnya merangkul pinggang Sakura.

"Sialan." Kakashi yang sedari tadi memandang ketiga orang itu hanya terkekeh kecil. Ia masih bisa mendengar gumaman kesal Gaara yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Ada-ada saja."

.

.

.

.

Sakura memandang aneh suaminya yang tampak segar bugar setelah mereka sampai dirumah mereka. Sasuke kini sedang membuka jas dan dasinya dengan semangat. Sementara Sakura, wanita itu terduduk ditepi ranjang atas perintah suaminya.

"Kau benar-benar sakit tidak sih, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan seringainya saat pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir istrinya itu.

"Apa?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menatap Sasuke yang masih saja menyeringai tanpa berniat untuk membalas perkataannya.

"Sakura." Sasuke beringsut mendekati istrinya. Ia bertelanjang dada sekarang.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Sakura agak merona saat Sasuke yang tengah bertelanjang dada mememluknya erat.

"Ih Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke menyeringai licik mendengar seruan panik istrinya saat ia mengecup pelan leher dan bahu Sakura.

"Sakura…" Sakura bergidik merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke di telinganya. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa dirinya akan kerepotan setelah ini.

"Ayo kita membuat _baby_."

"Kyaaaaa!"

.

.

.

.

 **1 tahun kemudian**

"Sasuke-kun! Tolong gendong Sarada sebentar!" Sasuke tersenyum senang melihat Sakura yang tengah sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Dengan mood yang luar biasa bagus, ia mengambil alih Sarada dari keranjang bayinya. Tangan bayi berusia hampir 3 bulan itu menggapai-gapai wajah Sasuke.

"Sarada sayang, kau tahu papa senang sekali hari ini." Sasuke menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung mungil Sarada. Ia mulai bermonolog ria. Menyampaikan rasa senang atas kemenangan mutlaknya.

Ya, rencana yang dilontarkan oleh teman-temannya setahun lalu berhasil. Tepat setelah Neji menyarankannya untuk memberikan anak pada Sakura, ia langsung melaksanakan rencananya. Dengan sedikit berakting, selesai rapat yang diadakan perusahaannya yang kebetulan mengundang perusahaan tempat Sakura bekerja, ia langsung memaksa Sakura untuk pulang bersamanya. Dan melaksanakan misinya hari itu juga.

Tapi setahun ini ia masih harus bersabar. Gaara masih belum berhenti mendekati istrinya. Sakura juga masih kukuh dengan sikap tidak pekanya. Apalagi Sakura hanya diberi cuti selama 3 bulan setelah melahirkan Sarada –anaknya. Dan sebentar lagi, Sakura seharusnya kembali bekerja. Ya, seharusnya.

Tapi dengan segala otak liciknya, Sasuke mempengaruhi Sakura agar berhenti bekerja dan fokus merawat Sarada. Tentu saja, Sakura tak semudah itu dipengaruhi. Tapi berterimakasihlah pada ibunya dan ibu mertuanya yang ikut serta mempengaruhi istrinya. Dan yah, jadilah saat ini Sakura tengah menulis surat pengunduran dirinya.

"Selesai." Sakura memandang surat itu sekilas. Menghela nafas memantapkan hatinya untuk berhenti bekerja. 'Ini demi Sarada.' batinnya.

"Sasuke-kun, besok antarkan aku kekantor untuk memberikan surat ini pada Gaara-san, ya?" Sasuke menggeleng. Enak saja. Ia tak akan membiarkan Gaara melihat istrinya yang sudah menjadi _Hot Mama_ ini.

"Tidak. Kau diam saja dirumah. Aku yang akan menyerahkannya pada Sabaku." Sakura mengendikkan bahu acuh. Ia tak mempermasalahkan itu, yang penting surat ini sampai di tangan Gaara.

"Sakura." Sasuke menghampiri Sakura. Sarada masih berada dalam gendongannya.

"Hm?"

Cup

"Arigatou Sakura."

Sakura mengerjap pelan. Pipinya merona tipis mendengar nada mesra yang Sasuke lontarkan. Apalagi bibir suaminya itu mengecup lembut bibirnya.

"Kau memberikan tontonan dibawah umur pada Sarada, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Sakura. Wajah malu-malu istrinya sungguh menggemaskan.

Sasuke menyerahkan Sarada kedalam gendongan Sakura. Dengan lembut, ia memeluk erat kedua orang yang dicintainnya itu. Sakura memejamkan matanya dengan senyuman bahagia yang terpatri di bibirnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Walaupun Sakura masih belum peka seperti saat mereka remaja dulu, setidaknya ketidakpekaan Sakura tidak akan membuat wanita itu menyadari rencana egois Sasuke untuk menjauhkannya dari serangga merah keras kepala itu bukan?

.

.

 **Sementara itu di Sabaku Corp**

"Hm. Besok Sakura kembali bekerja. Ia pasti terlihat seperti _Hot Mama_ sekarang." Sesosok pria tampak memandang pemandangan Kota Tokyo dari balik jendela ruang kerjanya. Tangannya merogoh saku jasnya dan mengambil sebuah smartphone. Ia membuka salah satu aplikasi yang menampilkan sebuah foto. Gaara –pemuda itu menyeringai memandang sosok Sakura yang berdiri berdampingan dengannya didalam foto itu.

" _See you tomorrow, Hot Mama._ "

Ah, maaf Gaara. Tapi bukan _Hot Mama_ idamanmu yang akan kau jumpai besok, melainkan _Hot Papa_ yang akan menemuimu dan membawa kabar buruk untukmu.

.

.

.

.

 **-FIN-**

 **Yosh! Akhirnya fic ini kepublish. Sebelumnya sih gak ada rencana buat bikin fic oneshot. Tapi, karena kebetulan ada ide yang melintas dan sayang untuk dibuang (?) akhirnya ya jadilah fic gaje ini hehe.**

 **Maaf kalau author ada salah yaa. Author masih baru dan masih butuh bimbingan hehe *senyumlebar**

 **Silahkan sampaikan kritik, saran, atau pendapat readers semua dikotak review dibawah iniii. Arigatouuuu! *kecupmesra**

 **RNR?**


	2. Chapter 2 (Side Story)

**Fangirl-chan!**

 **(A Side Story From Go Away From My Wife!)**

 **Author : Banneyo**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Bleach belong to Tite Kubo**

 **Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura / Slight (Sasosaku)**

 **Genre : Romance, lil bit Humor**

 **Rated : T**

 **WARN! : mode, OOC, Typo, NO BASHING! DLDR! Dilarang mengcopas tanpa seijin author.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **HarunoSakura**

 **Berhenti mengikuti**

 **211 301 4**

 **Jawaban Suka Hadiah**

 **Tanyakan pada saya**

 **.**

 **Kau pilih lelaki tampan atau chara lelaki di anime?**

Ano, aku akan memilih chara lelaki tampan di anime yang ada di dunia nyata! Haha

 _Sekitar 2 menit lalu 26 suka_

.

 **Sakura, apa kau menyukai pacarmu karena hal itu?**

Um, mungkin ia, mungkin juga tidak

 _Sekitar 3 menit lalu 34 suka_

.

 **Chara lelaki seperti apa yang kau suka?**

Yang berambut merah seperti Akashi Kurobas!

 _Sekitar 5 menit lalu 56 suka_

.

Brak

Seorang lelaki berparas tampan mendelik tajam melihat setumpuk kertas yang dilemparkan ke atas mejanya. Dengan tak sabar, ia menggeser semua kertas itu dari atas mejanya.

"Sabar sedikit bodoh!" Sang pelaku pelemparan merengut kesal. Dengan tiba-tiba tangan berlapis kulit tan-nya mengambil smartphone yang sedari tadi dipegang Sasuke- lelaki berparas tampan didepannya.

Sasuke yang tak siap menerima serangan tiba-tiba itu sedikit kaget. Benda elektronik miliknya tak akan selamat. "Hei Dobe, kemarikan _smartphoneku_!"

"Ne, kau menstalking Sakura-chan lagi huh?" Sasuke menatap datar Naruto -pelaku pencopetan smartphone miliknya- dengan malas. Ia sudah mempan jika Naruto bermaksud menggodanya karena ketahuan menstalking si pinky anak kelas sebelah itu.

.

300 **Tanyakan**

Apa pertanyaan Anda?

 **Pertanyaan anonym**

 **.**

Dahi Sasuke berkerut dalam melihat pergerakan lincah jemari Naruto dilayar smartphonenya.

"Hei Dobe! Jangan membajaknya!" Naruto terkekeh pelan. Sebelum Sasuke bangkit untuk mengambil kembali barang miliknya itu, Naruto sudah mengembalikannya duluan.

"Sudah dibalas tuh sama Sakura-chan." Sasuke dengan wajah datar namun hati setengah panik segera memeriksa smartphonenya. Mengabaikan Naruto yang tersenyum bangga kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **HarunoSakura**

 **Berhenti mengikuti**

 **212 306 4**

 **Jawaban Suka Hadiah**

 **Tanyakan pada saya**

 **.**

 **Sakura, aku menyukaimu**

Oh, aku akan mencarimu anon-san

 _Sekitar 1 menit lalu 5 suka_

 _._

 **Kau pilih lelaki tampan di dunia nyata atau chara lelaki di anime?**

Ano, aku akan memilih chara lelaki tampan di anime yang ada di dunia nyata! Haha

 _Sekitar 3 menit lalu 26 suka_

.

 **Sakura, apa kau menyukai pacarmu karena hal itu?**

Um, mungkin ia, mungkin juga tidak

 _Sekitar 4 menit lalu 34 suka_

.

 **Chara lelaki seperti apa yang kau suka?**

Yang berambut merah seperti Akashi Kurobas!

 _Sekitar 6 menit lalu 56 suka_

.

"Dobe! Kenapa kau meng-ask-nya dengan akunku?!" Naruto tersenyum santai memandang Sasuke yang kini sedang menatap frustasi smartphonenya. Keringan dingin mulai terlihat diwajah rupawan Sasuke.

"Tenang saja Teme, kan sudah ku _anonym_ kan." Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. Ia menarik kerah baju pemuda pirang itu dan mengguncangnya keras.

"Bodoh! Dia itu seorang fangirl!" Naruto memegang sebelah kepalanya. Pusing tiba-tiba melanda. Dengan segenap kesadaran, ia melepas paksa genggaman kuat Sasuke pada kerah bajunya.

"Apa hubungannya?!" Sasuke emosi, Naruto juga emosi. Suasana di kamar Sasuke jadi panas.

"Stalking itu salah satu skill seorang fangirl! Mereka pasti tahu trik untuk mengetahui _asker anonymous_! Kau fikir seorang stalker akan membiarkan orang lain untuk menstalknya balik hah?!" Naruto terdiam. Semburan Sasuke meresap cepat di otaknya. Dengan cepat, tubuhnya memproduksi keringan dingin seperti Sasuke.

"Mati kau Teme."

"Kuso!"

Duagh

Bruk

.

.

.

.

"Oh tidak. Momoi-chan, kuatkan hatimu untuk Kuroko-kun." Bisikan kecil itu membuat seorang pria bersurai merah mendecih sebal. Disampingnya, seorang gadis bersurai pink tengah menatap layar laptop dengan mimic serius.

"Saki." Sasori –pemuda bersurai merah itu menyentuh lembut lengan gadis musim semi disebelahnya. Berharap atensi gadis itu bisa tertuju padanya. Padanya seorang.

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar mendengar panggilan Sasori. Jemarinya masih sibuk _menscroll mouse_ nya.

"Ada apa Sasori-kun?" Sasori mendengus. Gadis manis disebelahnya memang meresponnya. Tapi pemuda itu ragu. Apa gadis itu menjawabnya dengan kesadaran penuh? Mengingat Sakura –nama gadis bersurai pink itu- masih berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Tatap aku Saki. Aku disini tidak untuk melihatmu menonton anime-anime favoritmu itu!" Sakura menghela nafas. Kekasih merahnya kesal. Untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ne, gomen Sasori-kun. Jadi apa yang kau inginkan hm?" Sasori menatap dalam emerald indah milik gadisnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak menonton koleksimu jika sedang bersamaku?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Mengalihkan sebentar pandangannya kearah laptopnya yang masih menampilkan anime favoritnya.

"Tapi kenapa Saso-kun? Kalau kau mau, kita bisa menontonnya bersama. Lihatlah! Akashi-kun sangat mirip denganmu. Dan oh! Momoi-chan juga mirip denganku! Yah, walaupun Momoi-chan menyukai Kuroko-kun. Tapi-"

"Sakura." Sasori terpaksa memotong ocehan gadisnya yang mulai menunjuk-nunjuk karakter anime di laptopnya –berusaha membuat gadis itu untuk menghentikan aksi _fangirling_ -annya.

Sakura terdiam ketika Sasori memotong ucapannya. Namun, tak lama kemudian, ia melanjutkan aksi mempromosikan anime favoritnya itu pada Sasori.

"Ne, coba saja tonton ini Saso-kun. Ini tentang basket. Bukankah kau menyukai olahraga itu? Saso –Hei!" Sakura berdiri dari duduknya melihat Sasori yang pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin membuatmu menyukainya Saso-kun.."

.

.

.

.

"Sial. Aku baru saja putus dengan Ayame." Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hidan yang memulai curhatnya dengan wajah masam. Sedikit tertarik, ia bertanya pada teman sekelasnya itu.

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan singkat Sasori membuat mood Hidan semakin memburuk. Dengan penuh kekesalan, ia mulai memaki mantan kekasihnya.

"Dia itu lebih mementingkan obsesinya pada anime dibanding aku! Kau tahu, ia bahkan selalu memintaku untuk membelikannya komik terbaru kesukaannya! Bangkrut aku lama-lama!" Sasori tersentak. Mantan pacar Hidan terdengar memiliki hobi yang sama dengan Sakura. Tapi bedanya, Sakura tak pernah meminta Sasori membelikan apapun.

"Yah, kudengar memiliki pacar seorang Fangirl cukup sulit jika kau tak menyukai hobi mereka. Kau tidak dibanding-bandingkan dengan karakter favoritnya kan Hidan?" Hidan menggeleng lemah membalas pertanyaan Deidara. Lelaki pirang itu memandang papan tulis penuh coretan didepannya dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Dulu gadis yang kusukai juga seperti itu. Dia itu cuek sekali pada laki-laki yang mendekatinya. Lama-lama aku berpikir jika gadis itu hanya tertarik pada tokoh anime favoritnya." Hidan tambah galau mendengar cerita Deidara. Di dalam hati, ia merutuki mantan kekasihnya itu. Padahal, ia sudah merasa cocok dengan Ayame –mantannya.

"Mereka sungguh tidak peka." Hidan dan Deidara tertawa bersama begitu menyadari mereka berucap bersamaan. Dengan kalimat yang sama pula.

"Hahaha. Ah! Bagaimana denganmu Sasori? Bukankah Sakura seorang err.. fangirl?" Sasori terdiam. Dalam hati mempertanyakan hubungannya dengan Sakura.

"Entahlah."

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju kantin. Tangan kirinya menenteng tas laptop. Emerald jernihnya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Dengan senyum cerah, ia berjalan cepat menghampiri sebuah bangku kosong dipojok kantin.

Srett

Sakura memicing melihat seorang siswa berambut mencuat menduduki bangku yang sudah menjadi targetnya. Lelaki itu balas menatapnya datar. Sedangkan lelaki pirang disampingnya menyikut heboh lelaki itu.

Sakura berbalik, hendak mencari bangku kosong lainnya. Matanya menemukan satu bangku ditengah kantin.

'Tidak, tidak. Siswa yang lain mungkin merecokiku jika aku duduk disana.' Batin Sakura melihat siswa-siswi yang berada disekitar bangku itu. Emeraldnya kembali bergulir, mencari target lain.

"Sial." Sakura tak menemukan bangku kosong lainnya. Dengan penuh pertimbangan, akhirnya gadis itu memilih duduk di bangku pojokan yang sedari tadi ditargetkannya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini.. um Sasuke-san dan Naruto?" Sakura berucap ragu. Setengah melupakan nama kedua siswa tampan anak kelas sebelah itu. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya dibangku itu saat kepala raven dan pirang didepannya mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura-chan?" Naruto mencoba berbasa-basi dengan Sakura. Meski ia tahu pasti apa yang tengah dilakukan gadis itu sekarang.

"Menonton anime." Naruto menggeser duduknya mendekati Sakura. Ia sudah tak merasa _doki-doki_ lagi jika berdekatan dengan Sakura. Di tahun pertama mereka, Naruto sempat beberapa kali mengajak gadis itu berkencan. Tapi sayangnya, ia selalu ditolak.

Sasuke sendiri tidak begitu akrab dengan Sakura. Mereka hanya pernah saling berbincang di media sosial. Ia tak seperti Naruto yang begitu melihat gadis cantik langsung mengajaknya berkenalan dan mengobrol.

"Wah, yang itu rambutnya pirang seperi milikku. Siapa namanya Sakura-chan?" Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura dalam diam. Onyxnya merekam dengan jelas bagaimana emerald indah itu berbinar antusias saat menjelaskan salah satu tokoh anime favoritnya pada Naruto. Bagaimana suara Sakura melengking girang. Bagaimana jemari mungilnya dengan lincah men _scroll_ laptopnya. Dan semua tinkah ekspresif Sakura yang tercipta berkat pertanyaan iseng Naruto.

Aha!

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Kepala ravennya menemukan sebuah ide.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memandang bingung sahabat ravennya yang dengan tak berperasaan menyeretnya ke toko buku. Seingatnya, Sasuke paling anti mengajak dirinya pergi kemari. Bungsu Uchiha itu selalu mencemooh dirinya jika ia meminta ikut menemani.

Alis Naruto mengernyit sejadi-jadinya melihat Sasuke menghampiri salah satu rak berisi berbagai jenis komik.

"Kuroko no Basuke? Untuk apa kau membeli komik ini Teme?" Sasuke diam saja mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hei! Banyak sekali!" Naruto menatap tumpukan komik yang Sasuke serahkan padanya. Semua komik itu berjudul sama. Hanya berbeda nomor serinya saja.

"Diamlah dan bawa saja komik-komik itu Dobe." Naruto misuh-misuh. Sasuke mengajaknya kemari sebagai babu.

"Teme! Kau yakin akan membeli semua ini? kenapa tidak kau download saja animenya?" Sasuke terdiam. Tangannya dengan cepat mengembalikan 5 komik dari 8 komik yang dibawa Naruto ke rak asalnya.

"Tumben kau pintar."

.

.

.

.

"Hei! Jangan kabur!"

"Anak kelas 10 berbaris disini!"

Suara bisik-bisik ricuh terdengar di lapangan upacara Hidden Leaf High School. Terlihat beberapa siswa yang membentuk barisan panjang kebelakang. Didepan sana, sekelompok siswa berjaket hitam berdiri _like a boss_.

"Ssst Teme! Ada sidak! Kenapa kau masih membawa komik-komik itu?" Naruto berkeringat dingin sekarang. Sidak dadakan yang diadakan OSIS HLHS membuatnya merinding.

"Diam dan lihat saja." Sasuke sedari tadi masih sibuk melirikkan matanya keseluruh penjuru lapangan. Saat matanya menangkap helaian pink, ia berjalan pelan mendekati sosok itu.

"Teme! Oi!" Naruto mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Ia memandang heran sahabatnya yang menyalip beberapa siswa dibarisan depan.

"Baka Teme! Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan hah?!" Naruto berbisik kesal pada Sasuke yang kini berbaris didepan. Dengan tak rela, Naruto berbaris dibelakang Sasuke. Yang itu artinya sebentar lagi adalah gilirannya untuk disidak.

Sasuke melirik kearah seorang siswi yang berbaris tak jauh darinya. Sakura –siswi itu sedang memperhatikan salah seorang anggota OSIS yang tengah memeriksa tasnya.

"Ini. Kau bisa masuk ke kelasmu sekarang."

Siswa didepan Sasuke telah selesai melakukan pemeriksaan. Sekarang giliran Sasuke. ' _It's show time!'_ batin Sasuke sembari menyeringai licik.

"Hoi Uchiha, kau membawa 3 buah komik eh? Sayang sekali tapi aku akan menyita komikmu ini sementara." Sakura yang mendengar kata 'komik' sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sumber suara itu. Disampingnya, sosok Uchiha Sasuke terlihat tenang saat anggota OSIS itu mengeluarkan 3 buah komik dari dalam tasnya.

"Hn." Sasuke terlihat santai-santai saja saat komiknya dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah box barang sitaan. Toh rencananya berhasil. Dari ekor matanya Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura yang menatapnya penuh arti.

"Tuh kan. Kenapa si Teme jadi idiot begini sih?!" Naruto masih saja menggerutu sebal melihat sahabatnya tertangkap basah membawa komik. Dan hei! Apa-apaan wajahnya itu?

Sasuke melangkah memasuki koridor sekolahnya. Berjalan santai dengan seringai tipis dibibirnya. Dan secara bertahap, seringainya semakin melebar saat-

"Hei!"

-Sakura menepuk bahunya.

'Gotcha!'

"Sasuke-san, komikmu disita ya?" Sakura prihatin. Sasuke bersorak gembira dalam hati.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk lemah. Sok lemah tepatnya. Dengan wajah agak datar sedikit murung, ia menatap Sakura yang kini tampak sedang berpikir.

"Ah! Komikku juga pernah disita dulu. Tapi aku berhasil mengambilnya lagi. Um.. bagaimana jika kita mengambilnya diam-diam? Aku tak tega melihat komik-komik itu berakhir mengenaskan di ruang OSIS!" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mata membara. Mencoba menguatkan Sasuke yang terlihat sedih dimatanya.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Sasuke mati-matian menjaga nada suaranya agar sesuai dengan ekspresi wajahnya saat ini.

"Hehe.. sebenarnya aku punya kunci ruang OSIS dan ruang penyimpanan. Aku membuat kunci cadangannya saat Sasori-kun tak sengaja meninggalkan kunci aslinya di rumahku." Sakura berbisik pelan menjelaskannya pada Sasuke. Setelahnya, gadis itu terkikik lucu. Membuat sudut bibir Sasuke berkedut menahan senyum.

"Hn." Sakura sedikit mengerutkan alisnya melihat Sasuke yang sekarang terlihat cuek. Tapi tak lama kemudian, gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Membisiki Sasuke tentang rencananya untuk menyelinap masuk ke ruang OSIS dan menyelamatkan komik-komik tak berdosa itu.

'Ini demi kelangsungan hidup komik-komik berharga di ruang OSIS!'

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak sekarang sensei akan membahas PR kalian."

"Sensei, saya ingin ke UKS." Naruto terkaget melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berdiri. Responnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Asuma-sensei yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat salah satu siswanya itu.

"Ada apa denganmu Uchiha-san?" Asuma meneliti wajah tampan siswanya itu. Bibir Sasuke sedikit pucat dan tampak kering. Tetapi wajahnya masih terlihat datar.

"Kepalaku pusing." Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Berakting seolah dirinya tengah kesakitan.

"Aa. Silahkan pergi ke UKS."

"Teme! aku ik-" Sasuke diam-diam menunjukkan jari tengahnya pada Naruto. Membuat pemuda pirang itu merengut sebal melihat 'kode' dari sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Sensei!"

"Ya, Haruno-san, ada apa?" Kurenai berbalik dan tersenyum tipis membalas panggilan salah satu siswi dikelasnya.

"Ano, bolehkah aku pergi ke UKS? Perutku nyeri. Kau tahu maksudku kan, sensei?" Sakura memandang penuh harap pada Kurenai yang tengah mengajar dikelasnya.

"Aku mengerti. Kau bisa pergi ke UKS." Sakura langsung saja berterimakasih pada Kurenai. Dengan wajah lemas dan lengan yang menempel diperutnya, ia berjalan sedikit tertatih-tatih meninggalkan kelasnya.

Sakura tak lagi berjalan layaknya orang sakit saat ia sudah berada jauh dari kelasnya. Dengan langkah cepat tanpa suara, ia pergi menuju kantin yang kebetulan searah dengan UKS.

Emerladnya bergulir menatap seisi kantin. Dengan cepat, ia melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di pojok kantin.

"Ayo kita bebaskan komikmu dari ruang OSIS Sasuke!"

.

.

Cklek

Srett

Sakura menatap puas kunci cadangan dalam genggamannya. Pintu ruang OSIS didepannya berhasil terbuka.

Sakura memasuki ruang OSIS diikuti oleh Sasuke yang berjalan tenang dibelakangnya. Matanya mencari-cari pintu ruang penyimpanan yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat ia masuki.

"Ah! Itu dia." Sakura menarik pelan tangan Sasuke menuju pintu ruang penyimpanan. Sasuke sedikit tersentak saat tangan lembut Sakura memegang lengannya.

"Yang mana kuncinya ya. Um.. Gotcha!" Sasuke mengamati Sakura yang dengan teliti memasukkan kunci cadangannya pada lubang kunci pintu ruang penyimpanan didepan mereka.

Cklek

Srettt

"Ayo Sasuke!" Sasuke mengikuti Sakura dalam diam. Jantung bungsu Uchiha itu berdetak kencang.

"Judul komikmu apa Sasuke?" Sakura tampak kebingungan melihat setumpuk komik dari berbagai judul yang berada di lemari penyimpanan itu. Sasuke menyeringai dalam diam.

"Kuroko no Basuke." Sakura dengan cepat menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar. Itu komik favoritnya!

"Kau menyukainya? Oh kukira hanya aku yang menyukainya disekolah ini. Kalau kau mau kita bisa menonton animenya bersama-"

"Cepat Sakura." Sebenarnya Sasuke tak ingin memotong ucapan Sakura. Hanya saja, ia tak ingin terlalu kelihatan 'tergoda' didepan gadis itu.

"Hehe.. gomen Sasuke. Ngomong-ngomong rambutnya Midorima dalam komik itu mirip denganku ya?" Sakura menatap lekat Sasuke. Menunggu jawaban dari pemuda itu.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk asal. Sejujurnya, ia tak tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Sakura.

"Nah, ini dia. Sekarang ayo kita per-"

"Sakura." Bukan. Sekarang bukan Sasuke yang memotong ucapannya.

"Sa-saso-kun. Haha aku bisa jelaskan." Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. Sasori benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan dengan mata hazel sayunya yang menajam.

"Jelaskan." Sakura meneguk ludah. Sasori sudah berbicara sebegitu dinginnya pada Sakura. Ia pasti marah. Tentu saja.

"Um, aku hanya mencoba mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi milikku. Yah seperti i-itu." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Milikku? Bukankah komik itu milik Sasuke? Apa gadis itu tengah berbohong untuk menyelamatkannya?

"Jangan bohong. Kau tidak pernah membawa komik kesekolah semenjak sidak pertamamu. Lagipula kau bisa menonton animenya dilaptopmu." Skak mat. Sakura tidak bisa lagi mengelak. Dengan tampang memohon, Sakura berkata, "Ijinkan komik ini bebas ne? ini memang bukan milikku. Tapi milik Sasuke. Tapi kau tahu kan aku tak tega membiarkan komik ini berada disini?"

Sasori menatap Sasuke tajam. Alaram bahaya mulai berdentang diotak pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Jadi kau melawanku dan peraturan sekolah demi orang itu?" Sasori berucap pelan. Berusaha mancegah emosinya agar tidak meledak.

"Sebenarnya bukan demi Sasuke. Tapi demi komik ini." Sakura berucap polos. Membuat Sasuke gemas sekaligus membuat Sasori melepaskan emosinya.

"Sama saja! Kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa kau tak pernah peka akan keinginanku dan selalu saja mementingkan hobimu itu?!" Sasori memegang kedua bahu gadisnya erat. Memandang tajam kedua emerald yang membulat kaget dihadapannya.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin kau menyukainya sehingga kita dapat menikmatinya bersama. Hanya itu.." Sasori melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu Sakura. Pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Kembalilah ke kelasmu Sakura. Dan kau Uchiha, aku membebaskanmu kali ini."

Brak

"Sasori-kun.."

.

.

.

.

"Teme!"

"Oi Teme!"

"Sasu-Teme!"

"Hn." Naruto memandang sebal Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sahabat ravennya itu tampak melamun semenjak kembali dari UKS. Tapi yang ia herankan adalah, bagaimana bisa komik yang pagi tadi disita kini sudah kembali ke genggaman Sasuke?

"Bagaimana caranya kau mendapatkan kembali komikmu?" Sasuke diam sejenak. Enggan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang berada disampingnya. Sekarang sudah pukul 4 sore. Yang artinya sudah jam pulang sekolah. Tapi sejak tadi Sasuke tak beranjak dari kelasnya.

"Sakura membantuku mengambilnya." Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sasuke mendesah lelah. Naruto benar-benar cerewet.

"Aku sengaja membawa komik agar aku bisa berinteraksi dengannya. Jangan bertanya lagi." Naruto memilih diam dan mengikuti Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kelas mereka. Koridor sekolah tampak sepi. Kelas mereka yang berada didekat kantin membuat mereka selalu melewati kantin.

"Hiks.. hiks.." Telinga Naruto menangkap suara isak tangis. Dengan gemetar, ia mencolek lengan Sasuke yang lagi-lagi tengah melamun.

"Sa-sasu-su-ke." Sasuke memandang heran Naruto yang tampak pucat. Lelaki itu sudah memanggilnya 'Sasuke', pasti ada yang salah dengannya.

"A-ada suara perempuan yang sedang menangis." Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya. Samar-samar ia bisa menangkap suara tangisan perempuan dari arah kantin.

"Hoi! Kau mau kemana?!" Naruto dilema. Ikut Sasuke menuju suara misterius itu atau pulang sendiri menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi dan gelap?

"Tunggu aku Te-teme!" dan ia memilih opsi pertama.

.

.

Sasuke terpaku saat menemukan sesosok gadis berambut pink sepunggung tengah menelungkupkan kepala diatas lipatan tangannya di salah satu meja kantin. Bahu gadis itu bergetar pelan.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

"Sakura?" Sasuke memanggil gadis itu yang ia yakini sebagai Sakura. Perlahan, ia mendekatinya dan duduk disamping gadis itu.

"Sa-sasuke? Huaaaaa.. hiks.. hiks.." Sasuke diam membeku saat tiba-tiba Sakura memeluknya erat. Kepala gadis itu bersandar di dadanya. Membuat seragamnya basah oleh air mata Sakura.

"Syukurlah. Kukira kau hantu, Sakura-chan." Sasuke menendang Naruto yang ada didepannya. Si pirang itu seenaknya sekali kalau berbicara.

"Ittai! Baka-Teme!"

"Diam kau Naruto!"

"Sakura!"

Sasuke dan Naruto memandang Sasori yang berlari mendekati mereka. Tanpa aba-aba, ia melepaskan pelukan Sakura pada Sasuke dan gantian memeluk gadis itu.

"Hei!" Sasuke berujar tak terima. 'Enak saja si kepala merah itu merebut Sakura dari pelukanku.' batin Sasuke kesal memandang Sasori yang menatapnya tajam.

Um, bukankah kau yang berusaha 'merebut' Sakura dari pelukan Sasori eh, Sasuke?

"Biarkan aku yang menenangkannya! Ia pasti begini karena pertengkaran kami tadi! Sebaiknya kau menjauh saja!" Sakura yang merasa tak nyaman dipeluk oleh Sasori yang sedang meneriaki Sasuke berangsur melepaskan pelukannya pada pemuda merah itu.

"Dia mati.."

Sasori mengernyit mendengar gumaman rendah Sakura.

"Siapa yang mati?"

"Salah satu tokoh anime favoritku.." Sakura berbicara dengan pelan. Mencoba meredam getaran dalam nada suaranya.

"Lalu?" Sasori tak mengerti. Ketika ia bertanya, Sakura malah menangis semakin keras. Gadis itu bahkan sesenggukan sekarang.

"Semua tak akan terlihat sama lagi.. Huaaaa.. hiks.. hiks.." Sakura memukul-mukul dada Sasori. Pemuda merah yang tengah mencari titik terang dari masalah ini itupun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura dan memandang gadis itu lekat.

"Jadi kau menangis karena salah satu tokoh anime favoritmu mati?" Sakura mengangguk pelan. Sasori melanjutkan pertanyaannya dengan geram.

"Bukan karena pertengkaran kita di ruang OSIS tadi?" Cukup sudah. Sasori memandang Sakura dengan berbagai macam emosi saat pemuda itu melihat anggukan lemah dari Sakura yang menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

"Argh! Kuso! Lagi-lagi hobimu itu yang kau pentingkan!" Sasori mulai marah-marah. Merasa kecewa, sedih, jengkel, dan sebagainya. Sakura membuatnya merasa bersalah dan frustasi karena pertengkaran mereka tadi. Dan sekarang? _Hell yeah_ bahkan gadis itu bukan menangisi hubungannya dengan Sasori! Apa ia tak memikirkan hubungan mereka?

"Kita putus saja." Sasuke dan Naruto terbelalak kaget mendengar gumaman pelan Sakura.

'Sakura minta putus? Asik!'

'Sakura-chan minta putus? Kasihan Sasori.'

'Sakura minta putus? Sial'

"Kita putus saja Sasori-kun. Maaf bukannya aku tak peka atau tak memikirkan hubungan kita. Aku tahu kau tak nyaman dengan hobiku. Aku peka terhadap semua kode yang kau berikan. Aku hanya mencoba untuk membuatmu menyukai hobiku. Aku pikir kita bisa menikmatinya bersama. Dan juga, untuk hubungan kita. Aku pikir bukan hal yang bijak jika aku terus mengikatmu denganku saat kau merasa tak nyaman berada disisiku."

Sasori terperangah mendengar semua ucapan Sakura. Ternyata, selama ini Sakura hanya mencoba membuat Sasori nyaman tanpa harus membuat dirinya sendiri merasa tak nyaman. Sakura hanya ingin mereka berdua menikmati waktu bersama dengan cara yang berbeda. Yaitu menonton anime atau membaca manga bersama. Hanya itu.

Perlahan Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Memandang Sasori dengan senyum kecil dibibirnya.

Sasori memandang gadis itu dengan pandangan menyesal. Sakura tak secuek pikirannya. Menjadi penggemar anime membuat gadis itu berpikir lebih dewasa. Sasori telah mengenal Sakura sejak lama. Sejak gadis itu belum menjadi penggemar anime seperti sekarang. Jika dibandingkan dengan Sakura yang dulu dan gadis-gadis seumurannya, Sakura yang sekarang lebih dewasa dan mandiri. Ia juga baru menyadari jika gadis itu lebih sabar sekarang. Padahal ia beberapa kali mengeluhkan hobi gadis itu. Tapi Sakura dengan sabar selalu memberinya pengertian.

"Sakura, maaf aku-"

"Douita, aku memaklumimu Sasori-kun. Salahku juga karena terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Gomen." Sakura menunduk. Berbalik pelan lalu melangkah meninggalkan kantin.

"Sakura! Aku tak ingin putus darimu!" teriakan Sasori menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura kembali berbalik. Memandang Sasori sekilas, kemudian beralih memandang Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Maaf Sasori. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu lebih dari ini. Ada seseorang yang menyukaiku dan ia rela membeli komik favoritku demi bisa mendapat perhatianku. Meski aku tahu itu hanya pura-pura. Tapi.. aku tahu ia menyukaiku apa adanya."

Sasuke menegang. Apa yang Sakura maksud adalah dirinya?

"Aku menunggunya."

Dan setelah itu, Sakura benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ketiga pria itu dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

 **2 tahun kemudian**

"Sakura, kau masih menyukai chara anime berambut merah?" Sakura yang tengah memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas mengalihkan atensinya kearah seorang pemuda yang kini tengah memandangi laptopnya.

"Memang kenapa?" Lelaki itu menunjuk layar laptop Sakura yang menampilkan wallpaper seorang lelaki berambut merah yang memakai seragam basket.

"Yah, aku masih menjadi fangirlnya, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke –pemuda itu mengangguk pelan. Pemuda raven yang kini telah menjadi kekasih Sakura itu berdiri. Memeluk kekasihnya yang tengah sibuk membereskan buku di meja.

Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama hampir 2 tahun lamanya. Sakura yang seorang fangirl sangat setia padanya. Tentu saja, gadis itu lebih suka menyibukkan diri dengan menonton anime favoritnya daripada tebar pesona kesana kemari. Tapi bukan berarti hati Sasuke bisa tenang. Serangga merah sialan –sebut saja Sasori- itu masih belum rela melepas Sakura. Sasuke dan Sasori masih sering terlibat pertengkaran kecil meski sekarang mereka berada di fakultas yang berbeda.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tersenyum manis memandang Sasuke dari balik bahunya. Ia suka pelukan lelaki itu. Semenjak kejadian di kantin HLHS 2 tahun silam, esoknya Sasuke langsung menghampirinya dan menyatakan cinta padanya. Awalnya Sakura kaget, ia tak langsung menerima Sasuke. Setelah beberapa bulan Sasuke menunjukkan keseriusannya, akhirnya ia menerima Sasuke.

"Hei, aku masih tak menyangka kau bisa tahu jika aku menyukaimu. Padahal kita sama sekali tidak akrab dulu." Sasuke berujar pelan. Jujur, sampai sekarang ia masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa kekasihnya sepeka itu pada perasaannya.

"Menjadi seorang fangirl haruslah peka Sasuke-kun. Dari caramu menatap dan berbicara padaku, aku sudah tahu kalau kau menyukaiku. Aku mempelajarinya dari beberapa anime yang kutonton. Dan juga, aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang _asker anonymous_ menyatakan cinta padaku begitu saja."

"Itu Naruto yang melakukannya. Bukan aku." Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia mengangguk paham.

"Ya, Naruto sudah mengaku dulu. Tapi ia juga memberitahuku jika kau benar-benar menyukaiku. Bahkan kau sering men _stalk_ akunku kan?" Sasuke mendengus kesal. Sakura masih saja mengingat kejadian memalukan itu.

"Dan kenapa kau tahu jika aku hanya berpura-pura menyukai manga favoritmu?" Sakura menahan tawanya saat Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Kau ingat saat aku menanyakan pendapatmu mengenai rambutku yang mirip dengan rambut Midorima dalam komik Kuroko no Basuke itu?" Sasuke mengangguk polos. Sakura cekikikan kecil melihatnya.

"Sasuke-kun, rambut Midorima itu hijau. Bukan merah muda sepertiku. Kau tahu? Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh saat itu."

Tik

Tik

Tik

"SAKURAA!"

"Kyaaaaa!"

.

.

.

.

 **-FIN(?)-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Mama! Lihatlah! Renji Abarai tampan sekali~" Sakura menghampiri putrinya yang memekik pelan. Melihat ibunya yang mendekat, ia segera menunjuk-nunjuk layar laptopnya.

"Benar kan, Mama? Rambut merahnya itu sangat keren!" Sakura mengangguk antusias.

"Kyaaa~"

Sasuke yang sedang menonton televisi mengernyit heran mendengar istri dan anaknya yang tengah cekikikan. Kedua mahkluk berjenis kelamin perempuan itu menatap layar laptop dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati istri dan anaknya. Matanya membulat melihat apa yang tengah mereka tatap dengan kagum itu.

'Jangan lagi.'

"Papa! Renji Abarai keren sekali! Aku suka rambutnya!" Sarada –anaknya menggeser laptopnya kearah Sasuke. Berusaha memperlihatkan tokoh anime favoritnya pada ayahnya itu.

"Sakura, apa kau yang mengajarkannya?" Sasuke memandang suram istrinya. Sakura yang ditatap seperti itu menggeleng cepat.

"Bukan! Sepertinya sifat fangirlku akan menurun padanya. Lihatlah, bahkan kami sama-sama menyukai chara anime berambut merah!" Sakura tersenyum lebar melihat anaknya yang kini berbinar menatapnya.

"Benarkah mama?" Sarada memekik girang mendengar ibunya memiliki hobi yang sama dengannya. Sementara Sasuke, ayah muda itu mendengus kesal.

"Apa harus aku mengubah warna rambutku menjadi merah?" Sarada terdiam. Membayangkan sebentar wajah ayahnya jika memiliki rambut berwarna merah.

"Jangan! Papa akan terlihat seperti Nagato-sensei!" Sasuke mengernyit. Siapa lagi itu?

"Siapa itu?"

"Dia salah satu sensei disekolahku, Papa! Rambutnya seperti Papa, tapi warnanya merah. Ah! Ia juga gemar sekali mendekati Mama!" Perempatan siku terukir indah di dahi Sasuke. Siapa lagi serangga merah yang akan mendekati istrinya sekarang?

"Sarada, mulai minggu depan kau pindah sekolah."

"Hah?!"

.

.

.

.

 **-Really FIN-**

 **Huaaa maafkan author yang malah membuat side story gaje ini! Buat yang minta sequel, ini sudah termasuk kan? *diinjek**

 **Maafkan segala kenistaan dan keOOCan karakter dalam fic ini huhu. Author ingin menampilkan sisi lain dari Sakura yang seorang fangirl. Mungkin agak gak nyambung sama cerita GAFMWnya. Tapi disini author mau nunjukin gimana Sakura pas remaja. Disini gak ada unsur nge-bashing loh ya.**

 **Ohiya terimakasih untuk para reader yang sudah mereview, memfavoritkan, dan memfollow fic Go Away From My Wife! Author harap fic ini tidak mengecewakan kalian.**

 **Arigatouuu~**

 **Rnr?**


End file.
